Leben
by defunct01
Summary: Wenn Krieg und Zerstörung ein Leben bestimmen, lebt man dann wirklich? Und was geschieht nachdem alles zu Ende ist? Diese Geschichte ist der Versuch einer Antwort.


_Hallo!_

_Das hier ist die erste unserer insgesamt drei Zusatzgeschichten. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt- und muss jetzt erst mal ne Runde ausruhen und mit Matt kuscheln. Klausuren sind vorbei!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Brandy_

__

__

* * *

**Leben**

****

****

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Sicher, es gab noch genug zu tun, und wahrscheinlich würde es nie ganz vorbei sein, es würde immer wieder einen neuen Tom Riddle geben, der sich seinen Ängsten nicht stellen konnte und stattdessen aggressiv und dunkel wurde, aber die großen Schlachten um die Zauberwelt waren geschlagen, und das Licht hatte gewonnen.

Oder hatten sie das etwa nicht?

Es war ein glorreicher Moment gewesen, der Augenblick, in dem der Dunkle Lord seine Kräfte verlor. Es war ein unvergleichliches Gefühl der Erleichterung für all jene gewesen, die unter den Mauern von Hogwarts gegen seine Dunklen Kreaturen kämpften, die sich gegen ihre eigenen Familien, die unter dem trügerischen _Imperius_-Fluch standen, zur Wehr setzen mussten während tränenblinde Augen vom Grün der tausend Todesflüche erhellt wurden.

Es war ein Aufatmen gewesen, ein Sonnenstrahl an einem bleigrauen, nebligen Märzmorgen im Jahre des Herrn 1998. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie es geschehen war, aber alle hatten genau gewusst, wann es geschehen war. In diesem Moment war der telepathische Kontakt zwischen den Todessern zusammengebrochen, waren die widerwillig kämpfenden Vampire von ihren Fesseln befreit worden, hatten all jene, deren Gedanken kontrolliert worden waren, ihren freien Willen wiedergefunden. Voldemort war... nicht mehr. Den Dunklen Lord gab es nicht mehr, und all das dank eines einzigen Jungen von gerade einmal siebzehn Jahren, zu schlank und von gerade einmal durchschnittlicher Körpergröße. Ein unscheinbarer Held...

Er hatte nicht zum Mörder werden wollen. Er hatte zwei Jahre mit einer Prophezeiung gerungen, die ihm genau das voraussagte. Töten, oder getötet werden. Aber er hatte nicht zum Mörder werden wollen. Er hatte Tag und Nacht nach einem Ausweg gesucht, durch all die Lasten hindurch, die ihm sein Training auferlegte. Er hatte schneller erwachsen weden müssen als jedes Kind sollte, er hatte nicht einen Hauch einer Kindheit gehabt, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Der Mörder seiner Eltern war ein Schatten auf seinem Leben, den er erst tilgen musste, um zu leben.

Sein Ausweg hatte sich nicht aufgetan bis er nicht eines Nachts verzweifelt die Himmel, die Sterne und die Zauberkraft selbst angerufen hatte. Und im Licht des Sternes seines zweiten Vaters, den er wie den ersten verloren hatte, hatte er die Antwort gefunden.

Die Antwort lag in den Worten dieser Prophezeiung, die er hasste, und die dem Rest der Welt Hoffnung gab, nachdem man sie an die Öffentlichkeit hatte dringen lassen, als zu Beginn seines siebten Schuljahres Hoffnung ein fernes Wort aber keine Realität mehr war. Er hatte sie der Welt entgegengeschrien, nachdem sein ärgster Feind sie aus einem seiner Freunde herausgepresst hatte. Es hatte keine Sekunde gegeben, in der er das nicht bereut hatte. Die Welt hatte wieder eine Hoffnung- aber sie hatte ihm jede Hoffnung geraubt, denn das erste, was sie taten, war, ihn zum Mörder zu stempeln.

Oh, sie verkleideten das gut. Es gab nicht einen einzigen Artikel, nicht ein einziges Interview, in dem die Begriffe 'Mörder', 'ermorden' oder gar 'töten' erwähnt wurden. Man fand Euphemismen wie 'vernichten' oder 'überwinden' oder, was sein Liebstes war und nie ohne ein schmales, bitteres Lächeln auf seinen zusammengepressten Lippen gelesen wurde, 'besiegen'. Für die Welt war er der Held in runden Brillengläsern und zu großen, zu weiten Kleidern. Für seine Freunde war ein Retter in strahlender Rüstung, ein Fels in der Brandung, ein zuverlässiger Anker. Für seine Schule war er ein Aushängeschild. Für seinen Schulleiter war er eine Waffe, wenn auch eine, an die Gefühle gebunden waren, wie an ein altes Familienerbstück. Für seine Feinde war er der Große Preis.

Und für Voldemort war er derjenige, den es zu zerbrechen galt, bevor man ihn tötete. Er hatte vergessen, wie oft er unter Folterflüchen zusammengebrochen war. Er hatte vergessen, wie oft er nach einem Kampf ohnmächtig in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war. Er hatte vergessen, wie oft sein Zauber, mit dem er nach Gift in seinem Essen und Trinken suchte, positive Rückmeldung gegeben hatte.

Aber er hatte nicht eine einzige der Misshandlungen vergessen, die seine Freunde, die er als Familie adoptiert hatte, erleiden mussten, nur, weil sie ihm nahe standen. Nachdem Tom Marvolo Riddle eingesehen hatte, dass er ihn nicht brechen konnte, indem er ihm selbst Schaden zufügte, hatte er seine Familie angegriffen.

Sein größter Fehler war es gewesen, ihn anzulügen. Selbst der selbsternannte Dunkle Lord und Herr der Magie konnte nichts gegen einen von Schmerzen besinnungslosen Siebzehnjährigen ausrichten, dem er gerade erklärt hatte, dass er seine besten Freunde, seine Freundin, seine Ersatzmutter und seinen Ersatzvater getötet hatte.

Er hatte die Alten Kräfte angerufen, die ihn als Kind schon beschützt hatten. Er hatte den Geist der Zauberkraft selbst gerufen, dass er ein Urteil spreche über die Kreatur Voldemort, die ihn missbraucht und benutzt hatte.

Der Geist der Magie hatte sein Urteil gesprochen. Er war beinahe unter der Last, die es ihm auferlegte, zusammengebrochen, aber er hatte es akzeptiert. Die Last war sein ganzes Leben lang Sein gewesen, nun war sie es für immer und ewig.

Lord Voldemort war nicht mehr. An seiner Stelle stand Tom Marvolo Riddle, der Sohn seines Vaters, des Erbes der Mutter beraubt, ein simpler Muggelmann, der mit seinen achtzig Jahren gebrechlich einherkam.

Es waren seine eigenen Gefolgsleute, blind vor Schmerz und Hass und Wut, die ihn töteten bevor sie in alle Winde zerstreut wurden.

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Langsam kam die Welt zum Stillstand, die verzweifelten Rufe der Verwundeten verklangen, als einer nach dem anderen in den Krankenflügel oder in St. Mungos Hospital für Magische Verletzungen transportiert wurde. Er stand noch immer reglos vor der Hülle, die einmal der Dunkle Lord gewesen war. Seine Haut war schlamm- u nd blutverkrustet, er hatte sich durch Voldemorts Heere kämpfen müssen, bis er auf ihn traf. Er wusste noch nicht, was geschehen war, er wusste jedoch, wer lebte und wer es nicht geschafft hatte. Selbst jetzt konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, das Wort 'gestorben' zu benutzen. Es war so endgültig...

Sein zweiter Vater war nicht gestorben, er war hinter den Schleier gefallen und in eine andere Form des Lebens übergewechselt.

Seine Eltern waren nicht gestorben, sie hatten sich für ihn geopfert. Sie waren im Himmel und sahen auf ihren Sohn hinab.

Cedric Diggory war nicht gestorben, er war ermordet worden und war nun erlöst.

Die beiden Patil-Zwillinge waren nicht gestorben, sie waren im Kampf für die gerechte Sache gefallen, sie hatten ihn vor einem wütenden Riesen gerettet, Rücken an Rücken, Seite an Seite, gemeinsam.

Es gab keinen Tod. Es gab das nächste große Abenteuer.

Warum also spürte er diese Nässe unter seinen Augen? Seine Freunde lebten alle noch, sein Schulleiter lebte noch, seine Ersatzmutter und sein Ersatzvater lebten noch. Der Krieg war vorbei.

Warum also feierte er nicht mit den anderen? Warum starrte er so blind wie während ihres Kampfes auf die Hülle des Mannes, den er letztendlich doch nicht hatte töten müssen? Warum... warum war für ihn der Krieg nicht vorbei?

"Es gibt nur ein Urteil, das ich fällen kann. Meine Kraft, mein Geschenk, es wurde missbraucht, es wurde in etwas verwandelt, das es nicht hätte sein können. Anderen wurde es genommen, nur, damit es in diesem Einen stärker sein kann, damit er die Balance halten kann. Das Gleichgewicht wird wiederhergestellt sein, aber ich muss heilen. Es gibt nur Einen, der die Heilung übernehmen kann. Ich habe mein Urteil gefällt."

Und es war wie ein leuchtender Strom gewesen, ein Bad in den Wolken, ein Flug ohne Flügel, wie Fallen und niemals aufprallen.

Er war nun sie beide. Er hatte die Kraft des größten Dunklen Zauberers der Geschichte. Er hatte die Kraft des stärksten Zauberers auf der Seite des Lichts. Er war nicht mehr er selbst, er war ein Teil des Geistes der Magie, den er angerufen hatte.

Sicher, er war noch er selbst, er würde sein Leben weiterleben können, aber in ihm würde nun immer ein Teil des Geistes wohnen, und ein Teil seines Feindes, so lange, bis alle Kraft wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zurückkehren konnte.

Er hob seine Hände. Blutbefleckte Hände, aber es war nur sein eigenes Blut. Er hatte nicht einen Menschen getötet während des gesamten Krieges, nicht mit seinen eigenen Händen, auch wenn durch seine Schuld mehrere Wesen ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen. Dennoch... unter seinen abgebrochenen, schmutzigen Fingernägeln klebte nur sein eigenes Blut, seine Schuld klebte an seinem Herzen.

Der Geist der Magie hatte ihm nicht einen Moment Zeit gegeben, bevor er sich an ihn gebunden hatte. Er hatte alle Verbindungen zum Bösen gelöst, hatte sich mit ihm vereint. Er spürte die Kraft in sich, das Feuer, die Gefühle, die ein Teil seiner Selbst und ein Teil von etwas anderem waren. Etwas Größerem.

Und noch immer konnte er den Blick nicht von Tom Marvolo Riddles gequältem, seltsam friedlichem Gesicht lösen. Er war... er war nicht mehr. Es gab keinen Dunklen Lord mehr. Der Geist der Magie hatte der Welt und sich selbst die Zeit zum Heilen versprochen, aber der Junge, in dem er nun wohnte, gehörte zu keinem der beiden Teile. Er war derjenige, dessen Aufgabe es nun war, zu heilen, nachdem er gekämpft hatte.

"Ein großer Krieger und ein großer Heiler. So viele Sorgen, so viel Leid, so viel Schmerz... und doch geht die Sonne an jedem Tag wieder auf, mein Freund."

Sibylle war eine der Wenigen gewesen, die ihn nicht als den Helden gesehen hatten. Sie hatte gesehen, was in ihm schlummerte und hatte ihn gebeten, nicht aufzugeben bevor sie in ihre Heimat in den südlichen Bergen Deutschlands zurückgekehrt war, zurück in die Karsthöhlen, in denen sie immer schlummerte, bis jemand sie erweckte, weil sie gebraucht wurde. Die ewige Seherin, die Erste der Schwestern.

Tom Marvolo Riddle schlief nun den ewigen Schlaf, niedergestreckt von seiner treuesten Gefolgsfrau, die dann einem Fluch eines rachsüchtigen Werwolfs erlegen war. Remus Lupin hatte seinen Freund Sirius Black gerächt. Er war der Letzte der Herumtreiber, seit Peter Pettigrew vor einem Jahr durch den Schleier geschickt worden war. Man hatte die Dementoren an Voldemort verloren und diese alte Bestrafungsmethode wieder eingeführt.

Langsam, unter Qualen, ließ er endlich den alten Mann liegen und folgte der sanften Führung einer anderen alten Hand, die ihn vom Schlachtfeld und zu seiner körperlichen Heilung führte. Er war noch immer starr, nahm die Rufe nicht wahr, die ihn priesen, nahm die Blicke nicht wahr, die seiner gramgebeugten, frühzeitig gealterten Gestalt folgten. Jedes Gefühl, das in ihm war, blieb in ihm.

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Er war ein Held, er sah es jeden Tag in den Zeitungen, hörte es jeden Tag in dem Gemurmel, das ihm folgte. Sie stellten ihn auf eine Stufe mit Merlin, dem Ersten der Magier, sie schworen bei seinem Namen. Die letzte Schlacht war Legende, die, die bei ihm gestanden hatten in jener Stunde selbst Helden. Aber er fühlte noch immer nichts.

Seine Freundin war am Leben, und er war dankbar dafür. Er liebte sie, und diese Liebe war das Einzige, das seine Lethargie durchbrechen konnte.

Sie und der Hass auf eine Welt, die versuchte, ihm ein Denkmal zu errichten. Nachdem er die Statue am Eingang zur Winkelgasse zum dritten Mal mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand, einem Fingerschnippen, einem Blick allein zerstört hatte verstand die Zauberwelt endlich, dass er wohl keine solche wünschte. Sie setzten ihm ein Denkmal mit ihren Worten, sie machten seinen Namen selbst zu einem Denkmal, eines, das er nicht zerstören konnte.

Der Krieg war vorbei. Die Welt wurde wieder aufgebaut. Der Fuchsbau, das alte, windschiefe Haus der Familie Weasley, wurde wieder aufgebaut. Seine beiden besten Freunde heirateten. Und noch immer herrschte in ihm die Leere, die nicht verschwinden wollte, die Leere, die er heilen musste.

Er half bei der Bekämpfung der letzten Reste der Dunkelheit. Die Todesser, die nach der Großen Schlacht von Hogwarts geflohen waren, wurden eingefangen und in einem neuen Gefängnis zu einer Zukunft ohne Zukunft verurteilt, zu einem Leben ohne leben zu können. Er bemitleidete sie nicht, nicht so, wie er am Ende Mitleid mit dem Muggel Tom Marvolo Riddle gehabt hatte, den sie getötet hatten.

Er begann, wieder zu leben. Seine Freundin und er zogen gemeinsam in das Haus seiner Ahnen ein, ein gemütliches, zweistöckiges englisches Landhaus mit einer Marmortreppe und mehr Rosenbüschen als Hauselfen- und das wollte etwas heißen.

Er sollte Minister für Magie werden, aber er lehnte ab. Er lehnte jede Ehrung ab, die sie ihm anboten. Er wollte nur weiter als Auror arbeiten, weiter an der Heilung der Welt arbeiten.

Seine Freundin arbeitete an seiner Heilung, mit der Hilfe seiner vier besten Freunde. Langsam, ganz langsam, kehrte das Leben in seine Gesichtszüge zurück. Seine Augen gewannen an Ausdruck, und zwei Jahre nach dem Fall des Tom Riddle hörte man zum ersten Mal wieder ein Lachen von ihm- an dem Tag, als er seinem Schulleiter ein paar Socken schenkte.

Die letzten Todesser waren hinter Schloß und Riegel, die Welt heilte sich selbst schneller und schneller. Er hatte keine Dunklen Zauberer mehr, die er jagen konnte, aber er lehrte nun andere, sie zu jagen. Seine Freundin begrüßte ihn mit einem Lachen und ihren Erzählungen von ihrer eigenen Arbeit als Fluchbrecherin, wenn sie sich abends in ihrem Haus trafen. Selbst die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts hielten einen Geist der Magie nicht davon ab, zu apparieren.

Er lachte immer öfter, und eines Tages, an dem Tag, an dem sein alter Schulleiter ihn bat, die Schutzzauber zu tragen weil er sich endlich eine lange, erholsame Ruhepause auf einer tropischen Insel gönnen wollte, kaufte er zwei Ringe.

Der Krieg war vorbei, und lange Jahre, nachdem die Zauberwelt das gesagt hatte, hatte ihr Retter endlich auch das Gefühl, dass es so war. Ein Kind auf seinem Schoß, seine Frau im Arm, saß Harry Potter in den privaten Räumen des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, der er seit drei Jahren war. Albus Dumbledore war nie von seinem Urlaub zurückgekehrt, er hatte eine Bar auf seiner tropischen Insel eröffnet und lebte nun zurückgezogen wie sein Bruder Aberforth Dumbledore es schon vor ihm getan hatte.

"Weißt du," sagte Harry Potter und beobachtete die Regenbogensplitter aus den Wassertropfen, die der Riesenkrake im See aufpeitschte, "es war, als wäre ich eines Morgens aufgewacht, und als ich in den Spiegel sah..." Er brach ab und sah liebevoll in die grünen Augen seines Sohnes, der mit dem langen roten Haar seiner Mutter spielte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre braunen Augen hob, um seinen Blick zu erwidern, und sie sah, dass er seine Stirn berührte, wo seit Jahren keine Narbe mehr war, wo er sie aber immer noch gespürt hatte. Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand, denn sie wusste, was er nun sagen würde, und es war ihr liebster Satz, der Satz, der ihr sagte, dass er endlich ganz und gar dem Leben gehörte. Sie küsste ihn, und hörte seine Worte nur in Gedanken.

"Als ich in den Spiegel sah, da war sie wirklich weg- die Narbe."

_The end

* * *

_

©Brandy 2004-05-11

* * *

_Freue mich natürlich über Kommentare! Und darüber, dass ich den Posting-Termin einhalten konnte..._

_Bis dann!_

_Brandy_


End file.
